bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Lonely Apex Sheriff
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 740237 |no = 8450 |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 221 |animation_idle = 95 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 39, 45, 69, 72, 120, 125 |normal_distribute = 25, 25, 10, 15, 10, 15 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 36, 39, 42, 45, 98, 101, 104, 107, 115, 118, 121, 124 |bb_distribute = 15, 10, 15, 10, 10, 5, 5, 5, 10, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127 |sbb_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130 |ubb_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 3, 2, 5, 5, 5, 5, 3, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Among the numerous villages that are found in the Bad Lands, certain ones refuse protection from Warlords. The presence of rebels led by a charismatic leader and his group of close-knit friends gave the inhabitants hope. These powerful individuals will face a tragic end in their fight for freedom. Although the Warlords will be defeated, numerous innocent souls will be victims of collateral damage. Among them -- a young, ordinary man who wanted to fight for his beliefs but wasn't brave enough. If some event had prevented this disastrous fate, he could've waited in the shadows in order to train, learn, and create equipment to make himself invincible. The shame of fleeing followed him throughout the years and he never fully recovered from the consequences of his actions. He had learned that all the heroes who he believed in had fallen due to his cowardice. Only chaos had reigned in a world where even the Warlords fought for power among themselves. One day, an unshakable desire to protect the weak made him step out of the shadows. He decided to abandon his name that had been soiled by cowardice and become the Sheriff. |summon = My face reminds you of someone? You're surely confused... I'm THE Sheriff! |fusion = I won't run away any more... I'm no longer as weak as before! |evolution = | hp_base = 6252 |atk_base = 2388 |def_base = 2625 |rec_base = 2100 | hp_lord = 8932 |atk_lord = 3412 |def_lord = 3750 |rec_lord = 3000 | hp_anima = 10049 |rec_anima = 2702 |atk_breaker = 3710 |def_breaker = 3452 |def_guardian = 4048 |rec_guardian = 2851 |def_oracle = 3601 |rec_oracle = 3447 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Mighty Wanderer |lsdescription = 100% boost to max HP, 150% boost to Def and 30% boost to critical hit rate of Thunder types, hugely boosts critical damage, hugely boosts Thunder elemental damage, 15% damage reduction from Water, Thunder types & 50% Spark damage reduction |lsnote = 150% crit damage & 225% elemental damage |bb = Protector of Innocents |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, hugely boosts Def for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge, 50% damage reduction for 2 turns, adds low probability of resistance against 1 KO attack & greatly boosts max HP |bbnote = 210% Def, 60% crit, fills 14 BC, 10% chance of resisting KO & 25% HP |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 500 |sbb = Pure Heart Eradicator |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), hugely boosts Def for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns, hugely boosts critical damage for 3 turns, 50% damage reduction for 2 turns, hugely boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns & boosts critical damage of Thunder types for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 700% x HP / base max HP, 210% Def, 60% crit, 125% crit damage, 100% Atk to Def & 50% crit damage for Thunder types |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |ubb = Timely Reinforcements |ubbdescription = 18 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts Def and critical hit rate for 5 turns, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns, 100% damage reduction from Water, Thunder types for 5 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & enormously boosts max HP |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% x HP / base max HP, 500% Def, 60% crit, 450% crit damage, fills 100 BC & 45% HP |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 18 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 18 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Last Survivor |esitem = Critical Sphere |esdescription = 250% boost to Atk and 30% boost to critical hit rate when Critical Sphere is equipped, 35% boost to Atk, Def of Thunder types for all allies, probable resistance against 2 KO attacks & adds Thunder barrier effect to BB/SBB |esnote = 40% chance to resist 2 KO attacks & 5000 HP Thunder barrier |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to Def, Rec, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 50% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill2_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Greatly boosts critical hit damage |omniskill2_1_note = 100% boost |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 15 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 300% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 15 |omniskill4_1_desc = Enhances LS's damage reduction from Water, Thunder types |omniskill4_1_note = +5% boost. 20% damage reduction total |omniskill4_2_sp = 25 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances LS's critical damage boost effect |omniskill4_2_note = +100% boost. 250% boost total |omniskill4_3_sp = 25 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds elemental and critical damage negation for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = 20 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds great HP restoration for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = Gradually heals 4500 - 5000 + 18% Rec HP |omniskill4_5_sp = 20 |omniskill4_5_desc = Enhances BB/UBB's max HP boost effect |omniskill4_5_note = +5% boost. 30%/50% boost total |omniskill4_6_sp = 25 |omniskill4_6_desc = Adds Water, Thunder damage reduction for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_6_note = 15% damage reduction |omniskill4_7_sp = 30 |omniskill4_7_desc = Adds fills own BB gauge to max effect to BB/UBB |omniskill4_7_note = |omniskill4_8_sp = 30 |omniskill4_8_desc = Allows SBB's base effects to last for additional turn |howtoget = *World Summon |bazaar_1_type = Apex Token |bazaar_1_desc = Legends of NeoAvalon (Feb ~ Mar 2019) Desert Mayhem (Feb ~ Mar 2019) |bazaar_1_bonus = 10 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0030_item_icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Apex Token |bazaar_2_desc = Desert Mayhem (Oct 2019) |bazaar_2_bonus = 40% |bazaar_2_image = event_token_0030_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}